It has been demonstrated in tests that conditions in which there is less than optimal primary fluid flow supplied to an ejector/thruster, the operation in the round ends of the thruster or ejector remains very performant. However, the straight portion of the thruster is where the primary fluid injectors suffer a rapid performance degradation. Tests show that the efficiency of the thruster declined significantly with lower flow, yet measurements of the velocity of the mixed entrained/primary fluids efflux from the two ends of the thruster remain high even at low flows. In one test the velocity measured behind the round ends of the thruster at about one length of the ejector downstream of its exit plane remained in excess of 200 mph, whereas in the middle of the thruster corresponding to the straight or linear geometry, the velocity dropped to less than 100 mph. This is due to the specific flow pattern and the configuration of the rounded ends of the thruster in addition to the relative orientation of the emerging primary wall jets at non-parallel angles, facilitating the rapid entrainment and mixing with the ambient air, whereas the wall jets originating from the linear portion are parallel to each other and less efficient at lower flows.